I'll Always Be With You
by serenadreams
Summary: At the Masquerade ball what if Jeremy hadn't stopped Stefan and Damon in time and they killed Katherine. Elena dies but is she really dead? A Delena Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Step, step right over the line_

_And onto borrowed time_

_When it's life, not waiting to die_

_Waiting to divide, to divide_

_The end is near_

_I feel it dear, but I'm not afraid._

_**Borrowed Time – A Fine Frenzy**_

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Jeremy yelled.<p>

Damon and Stefan looked up in surprise.

"You're hurting Elena, everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena."

Damon felt his stomach drop; he looked down at Katherine who was pinned beneath him, a stake protruding from her heart.

He shook her, praying that she wasn't…she couldn't be…not if it meant that Elena was…

"Katherine wake up. This isn't funny Katherine. Wake up. WAKE UP!" He yelled.

He couldn't form coherent thoughts.

"Oh my god." He whispered, aghast.

Stefan was staring at him, his face ashen.

Katherine was, without a doubt…dead.

"Bonnie took the spell off the room, you guys can leave." Jeremy said, refusing to believe that his sister wasn't going to be all right.

Damon raced out of the room with Stefan hot on his heels.

They ran like they had never before run, in their immortal lives. They followed the unmistakable sound of her heartbeat, usually strong and vital, now weak and sluggish. It was a sound they would both recognize anywhere, and as it faltered and skipped several beats they pushed themselves forward even faster. They reached the patch of trees close to the car park and soon Elena was in sight.

The brothers watched as she fell. They both moved forward but Damon was quicker and caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her into his arms and sat against a tree, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Elena." He said urgently.

Stefan crouched down next to them; he took Elena's hand but didn't make a move to remove her from Damon's hold, much to his relief.

Her pale pink top was stained with large patches of red; the vampires could smell the intoxicating scent of blood as it filled the air. But in that moment a young woman's blood had never seemed less tempting, both of them ignored the instinctual desire to feed, purely focused on saving the girl in front of them.

Her eyes flickered open and focused on Damon's bright blue ones.

"Elena, you're going to be ok." Stefan said soothingly, he stroked her hand.

She turned to look at him and gave him a sad smile.

"You know I hate it when you lie to protect me." She said softly.

Stefan looked stricken.

"No, Elena, you're going to be fine." He said desperately.

Damon watched their conversation quietly, he could feel Elena's pulse weakening; he could feel her slipping away. He held onto her tighter, as if he could somehow anchor her to the world.

"Blood. Damon you have to give her blood." Stefan suddenly yelled.

"It won't work, you can't cheat a spell." Bonnie walked quickly up to them and gazed down at her friend in sadness.

Elena drew in a shuddering breath and Damon crushed her gently against his chest. Stefan tried to hide his jealousy; he wanted to be the one holding her. He didn't move, he knew that nothing he could do would make Damon let go of her.

"Don't be sad." Elena whispered, her voice was weak and rough; she had trouble enunciating the few words.

Stefan realized that he was crying, his cheeks were wet with tears.

"No, no, no." he moaned.

Elena looked at Stefan's distraught face and tried to tell him with her eyes all the things she wanted to say, like how he had to move on, had to keep going.

"Bonnie, do something. Help her!" Damon said desperately.

"I can't. It's too late." The witch replied sadly.

The brothers froze at her words.

Elena squeezed Stefan's hand and rested her head back against something warm. She realized that it was Damon's body, she could feel his arms encircling her; she relaxed into his comfortable embrace and let her eyes drift shut.

"Elena!" Damon said, panicking.

She looked up at him, she had thought that Stefan's face was distraught but Damon's was broken. The pain in his clear blue eyes was shocking; he looked like he was cracking, he was coming apart at the seams. His face was dry but his eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, wanted to rain her face with kisses, but he couldn't. He couldn't be selfish with her, especially now. He gritted his teeth but couldn't stop his face from twisting in pain.

"It'll be ok." Elena whispered.

It hurt her to see him so sad.

He shook his head.

No it really wouldn't. She was dying, Elena was dying and it was his fault.

"Hey." She said softly.

He met her eyes.

"You're going to be ok." She whispered.

Using all her strength she reached up and touched his lips, something she had secretly been dying to do since she met him.

"You've got to keep going, you've got to stay good." She murmured.

A single tear slipped down his cheek.

"Promise me you'll keep going, you're so close."

He swallowed.

"I promise." He replied, his voice breaking.

She gave him a weak smile and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't leave me Elena, you can't leave me ok?" He said desperately.

She closed her eyes.

"I'll always be with you Damon, always."

Those were the last words she uttered as she died.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Stop every clock_

_The stars are in shock_

_The river won't run to the sea_

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me._

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_The tears of an angel_

_**Tears Of An Angel – RyanDan**_

* * *

><p>Her head lolled to the side, and her hands relinquished their grip on Stefan's.<p>

Stefan backed away from her, unable to look at her lifeless body. He turned and disappeared into the woods.

Damon rested his head against hers and focused on her unmistakable scent, memorizing the way she felt in his arms.

Caroline and Jeremy ran up to the scene, both bursting into tears when they saw Elena lying there, lifeless. Bonnie was crying quietly a few feet away and Stefan was nowhere to be seen.

"Elena." Caroline cried. "Oh god Elena."

Damon didn't acknowledge her; he sat completely still, clutching onto Elena's body as if it was the only thing holding him to the earth.

Jeremy sank to the ground unable to process what was happening.

A phone began to ring, obnoxiously loud. Caroline looked around and realized that it was coming from Damon's pocket. He was making no move to answer it, so she carefully pulled it away from him.

"Hello?" She said, her voice thick.

"Caroline, why are you answering Damon's phone?" Alaric's voice came through.

"Mr. Saltzman…can you come to the trees by the parking lot?" She choked out.

Alaric tried to question her but she hung up and tossed the phone onto the ground.

No one was moving or talking, the air felt heavy with grief.

Damon's heart had been broken into a thousand pieces, this was ten times worse than any pain Katherine had ever inflicted on him. He hadn't realized that he was capable of feeling anything this intense, anything this _human. _

It had been his job to protect her. He had promised himself that he would never let any harm come to her and instead he had been the cause of her death. She was the one thing in his long life that had been worth anything at all. He would never love anybody else how he loved her. He would never love anybody else, period.

Tears slipped unnoticed down his cheeks.

Caroline began sobbing hysterically, her brow puckered and her hands covering her mouth, trying to stifle her cries.

Jeremy was rocking back and forth, his eyes blank and empty.

"Caroline? What's going on?" Alaric called as he walked into view.

He stopped short as he took it all in.

"Oh my god." He whispered. "What happened?"

"Katherine and Elena…there was a spell, they were connected." Bonnie choked out.

Alaric's face twisted in sadness. He stood completely still for a minute before snapping into action.

"Damon." He said, the vampire didn't answer him.

"Damon!" He said again, louder this time.

He walked towards him and trying not to look at Elena's body touched Damon's shoulder.

Damon looked at him with eyes that held so much pain that it was almost impossible to hold his gaze.

"I'm going to call sheriff Forbes. We need to cover this up." He said gently.

Damon nodded stiffly.

"I'll explain it." He said, his voice cracked and raw. "Just get her to come here and send them home." He nodded towards Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline.

Alaric nodded and pulled out his phone. He had a brief conversation before hanging up and saying something about taking Jenna home.

Damon didn't hear him. He was alone now, alone with her body. The body of a girl he had loved. She had been seventeen; just seventeen short years old, it was so cruel that she had been taken from the world. She was good and kind and had so much to offer and yet fate had stepped in and robbed her, and everyone else of her life.

He knew what he had to say to the sheriff, he knew how to handle her death, but he didn't want to. Saying it out loud would make things so much more real. He thought about flicking that switch, cutting off the pain that racked through his body.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to. He had opened himself up too far, he had let Elena Gilbert into his heart and there was no way of shutting her out. Her life and her death would haunt him for the rest of eternity.

**I cannot believe the response I have gotten to the first chapter of this story! It is insanely wonderful and amazing and I only hope I don't disappoint you guys with the update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_It don't matter to the sun, no_

_It matters to me_

_It ain't going to stop the world_

_If you ain't here no more_

_This old world just keeps spinning round_

_Like it did the day before_

_Cos to them it makes no difference_

_It just keeps on keeping time_

_Cos it ain't going to stop the world no_

_But it will be the end of life_

_**Rosie Thomas – It Don't Matter To The Sun**_

* * *

><p>"Damon?" Liz called. "Damon are you there?"<p>

The sheriff walked into sight and gasped when she saw Damon. He was rocking Elena's still body back and forth; his face wet with tears.

"What happened?" Liz gasped.

Damon looked up at her, his face expressionless, his eyes heartbreaking.

"We found her here." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Someone thought she was a vampire, she was…she was…staked." He choked.

Liz looked appalled and rushed to his side, she reached out to touch Elena's face. But Damon pulled her out of reach. Liz sighed and blinked back the tears that glistened in her eyes.

"Who would do this?" She asked. "Who would think she was a vampire?"

Damon shook his head.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "We need to cover this up. Come up with a story."

Liz nodded, staring at him concernedly.

"I'm so sorry Damon, I know you two were close." She said softly.

Damon ignored her.

"It will have to be a closed coffin ceremony. No autopsy…"

Liz cut him off.

"Go home Damon. I can deal with this. You don't have to…"

Damon shook his head.

"I need to… I need to do something. I don't want to think." He mumbled numbly.

The sheriff nodded and patted his shoulder.

"We'll get this sorted out." She assured him.

Damon closed his eyes.

It didn't matter what they did; nothing could be sorted out. Nothing would ever matter, ever again. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Damon stood completely still, the rain beating down on his head and trickling in sparkling droplets down his face.<p>

He was passive, unseeing, and yet he saw everything in minute detail. He was numb and unfeeling and yet he felt everything.

The coffin was being slowly lowered into the ground, the groups of black clad people stood huddled together, tears mixing with the rain.

Damon stood alone, he didn't want to talk; he didn't want to look at anybody.

The ornate mahogany box was completely submerged in the freshly dug grave now, Jeremy was moving forwards to throw the first handful of earth into the hole.

Stefan was nowhere to be seen. He had been gone since it had happened.

The earth was being shoveled into the grave, slowly filling it, covering the coffin and her body.

Damon felt trapped, suffocated. He felt like he was in one of those nightmares where however hard you try, you can't scream. You are a prisoner in your own body, watching as your worst fear plays out before your eyes.

Flowers were placed on the ground, Alaric was comforting Jenna, Bonnie and Jeremy had their arms wrapped around each other, finding comfort in their mutual grief. Caroline stood with her mother, sobbing uncontrollably. Liz was dry eyed, she glanced at Damon a couple of times, sympathy and concern written across her face.

Damon took one last look at her grave before turning away. His hair was plastered to his head, his face passive, his eyes broken.

He turned and walked stiffly away from the surreal scene. Someone called out his name but he ignored it.

His walk quickly turned into a run as he headed for the trees. Branches blurring by, leaves hitting his face. He ran as fast as he could, trying to run away from his pain.

He ended up standing on a pile of jagged rocks gazing down at a waterfall crashing below him. The water was torrential and the noise deafening.

He collapsed to the ground and stared around at the beautiful setting. He finally let himself think, let his mind run wild with the thoughts that he had been holding at bay for the last week. He let himself remember her, let himself picture her face, her heartbreakingly beautiful smile, her warm, beseeching eyes. He even remembered the bad things, how ridiculously stubborn she could be, how she was completely incapable of following an order, how she would sacrifice herself completely for the people she loved…

He heard her laughter, loud and carefree as it had been in Georgia. He inhaled her softly sweet vanilla perfume and felt her silky cheek beneath his fingers.

_He stood there, broken and alone. The girl he had thought he loved had betrayed him. Had never really returned his feelings. He didn't know what to do, for the first time in 160 years he wasn't sure of his next move. _

_He heard Elena's soft footsteps approach but didn't look up. She stood in front of him, her face twisted in compassion, her dark eyes swimming with sadness. She reached up and wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders. Holding him tight, letting him know that she cared. That she was sorry. _

_He could smell vanilla mixed with her blood, but he wasn't tempted to drink, he didn't want to hurt her._

_He was crushed, devastated, heartbroken, but that tiny bit of comfort that she gave him made all the difference. It gave him a tiny glimmer of hope._

That memory haunted him. He wished she would come to him now, her movements cautious as she assessed his state of mind, she would pause in front of him, purse her lips slightly and sigh. She would say his name in that affectionate, reproving tone of voice and then she would offer the best sort of comfort she knew. She would hold him in her arms and tell him that it was ok to feel how he did, that it was good. That he would be all right. Then she would pull away, far too soon for his liking, giving him a soft smile before turning to leave.

Tears slipping softly down his cheeks. Crying wasn't something he did, but he didn't care right now. He had thought that the pain he felt over Katherine that night was unbelievable. Elena's loss had affected him so much more deeply; it was nothing like anything he had felt before. It was a thousand times worse. He had made his decision; he knew what he was going to do. It was the only thing he could do. He couldn't live with this much pain.

**This story is turning into so much more than I imagined! For those of you who are worried you should know that I am a sucker for happy endings...that's all I'm saying ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Lost between Elvis and suicide_

_Ever since the day you died_

_Well I've got nothing left to lose_

_After Jesus and rock and roll_

_Couldn't save my moral soul_

_Well I've got nothing left_

_I've got nothing left to lose_

**_Nothing left To Lose – The Pretty reckless_**

* * *

><p>Damon walked towards Bonnie's door, dressed completely in black. He had just one more thing to do.<p>

He knocked lightly and the witch opened the door, staring at him through suspicious, tired eyes.

"Damon? What do you want?" She asked.

He cut to the chase.

"That witch, at the party, do you know anything about her?"

Bonnie glared at him.

"Look Damon I…" she started but he cut her off.

"Bonnie." He almost begged.

Her eyes softened slightly.

"I actually looked her up…" She ran inside and reappeared with a piece of paper. She handed it to him. "This is her address."

He took it and looked at her gratefully.

He gave her a stiff nod and turned to leave.

"What are you going to do?" She called after him.

He paused and half turned.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He replied quietly.

She stared at him for a moment and then, to Damon's surprise, nodded her head and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Damon walked up the stairs to the witch's apartment. He pressed the doorbell and a voice came over the intercom.<p>

"Who is it?"

"Fed-ex." He replied quickly.

"Oh, come in." She said, buzzing the door.

Damon rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

He walked into the apartment and a dark skinned woman walked into sight. Damon recognized her; he had seen her at the party. He felt hatred rise in him at the sight of her and his face twisted into a snarl.

Her face registered shock and then understanding as she recognized him.

Damon charged her and shoved her against a wall, her head smacked against it and she whimpered in pain.

"You took her." He yelled, his hands closing around her throat.

The witch shook her head.

"No…She…" She rasped.

Damon pressed harder, knowing that she could take him down with just a few words if he let her get them out.

"You took her away from me." He whispered brokenly.

Her eyes were a mixture of pity and desperation. She tried to say something but Damon shook his head.

"No, you took the one thing that mattered to me…"

His hands circled her head.

"So I'll take your life."

He snapped her neck without batting an eye, letting her body slump to the floor. He stared at the dead woman for a moment, his mind so confused and tired that he didn't know what he was thinking or feeling.

He quickly grabbed a chair from the kitchen and overturned it beside her. When someone discovered her body they would assume she just fell.

He left the apartment with his hands shoved deep in his pockets; his eyes were fixed on the ground.

He didn't feel any better for the witch's death; it hadn't taken away the pain, the guilt…

He knew what would take all of that away; it was the only mercy he had been given. Sunlight. He just had to wait for tomorrow morning; the sky was grey and cold today, it wouldn't be affective.

He vaguely wondered where Stefan was, what he was doing, whether he had taken his ring off… he felt a slight pang at that and was surprised to find himself hoping that his brother was safe.

* * *

><p>He fell into a drunken stupor that night, lying on the sofa in the den, an empty bottle of scotch in his hand.<p>

The house was a mess, blood bags and empty liquor bottles littering the floor. He had spent the days since her death fighting the devastating sadness that engulfed him at every opportunity. Cleaning wasn't really on the schedule.

He dreamt of her, every time he closed his eyes he saw her, whether it was a nightmare or a fantasy, she was there.

Tonight he had been dancing, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed, her hair cascading around her shoulders. She was moving as if she didn't have a care in the world. She looked free and happy, she swayed her hips and ran a hand through her hair. She looked up at him and her face lit up into a breathtaking smile, it was like a physical blow to his heart. He walked towards her, his eyes trained on hers, drinking them in. She let out a soft tinkling giggle and coyly beckoned him forward.

Suddenly she was lying on the floor, blood pooling around her body, seeping into the carpet, smeared across her beautiful face. He ran to her side and knelt, trying to help her in any way he could. Trying to figure out what had happened.

There was blood everywhere, so much blood. He couldn't control himself and his teeth tore into her neck, draining what little life she had left. She gazed up at him with disappointment in her doe eyes, and then they closed never to open again. He woke up with a yell; sweat pouring from his body.

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows. He sat up and walked towards the front door, throwing it open and stepping outside.

**I know this chapter wasn't great... :( hope next one is better!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_And I will die alone_

_And be left there_

_Well I guess I'll just go home_

_Or god knows where_

_Cos death is just so full_

_And man so small_

_Well I'm scared of what's behind_

_And what's before_

_**After The Storm – Mumford and Sons**_

* * *

><p>Elena drifted into consciousness, trying to clear her foggy mind. She felt stiff and she couldn't remember where she was. She opened her eyes only to find herself completely surrounded by darkness.<p>

"Stefan…Damon?" She called out automatically.

No one answered, the air was stuffy and thick; she took a deep breath and tried to sit up. Her head hit against something hard and she cried out in pain.

Frantically she reached out blindly with her hands, trying to determine her surroundings. She quickly realized that she was in a very small space, some type of box. It was lined with something soft…velvet maybe.

She frowned; this wasn't making any sense, unless she was dreaming why would she be in a…realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _A coffin. _

Her heart rate quickened and she struggled not to hyperventilate. If she really was buried alive she couldn't waste air.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She managed to calm herself down and assess her options. She could either stay where she was and wait for somebody to come and rescue her or she could try and find a way out.

She didn't know how long she had been missing or if anybody was looking for her yet so she decided to try and escape herself.

She fumbled with the material above her and managed to feel her way to the edge, where the coffin had been opened. Praying that it wasn't somehow latched from the outside she kicked at the hinges. She kicked and kicked until her feet were bleeding and sweat was pouring down her face.

She gave one last push with both feet and the wood shifted slightly. Gasping in delight she pushed harder and it shifted further. Her happiness was short lived as she felt earth tumble in over her legs.

She wondered how deep she was buried, it wouldn't do her any good to get out of the coffin if she were buried so deep she wouldn't be able to dig her way find the surface. She paused for a moment, and came to the conclusion that it was worth a try, she was going to run out of air soon anyway.

She pushed the lid with her hands and it shifted again. More earth fell on her, she closed her eyes and mouth and continued pushing and kicking at the wooden lid until she had created a gap big enough for her slight body to slip through. She began to cry, tears streaming silently down her face as she worked.

She took a deep breath and slithered out, clawing at the earth with her fingers, she tried to burrow her way upwards.

Fighting the fast approaching panic, as her hands met nothing but more earth, she pushed forward, digging and fighting her way towards the surface. Just when she was beginning to feel lightheaded from lack of air, her fingers pushed through something soft and she felt a breeze on her skin. She wriggled her fingers and realized she was touching grass.

Frantic with excitement she scratched and tore at the ground until her head broke the surface.

She gasped and dragged in long shuddering breaths as she gazed around her. She felt sick; she was in the cemetery, clawing her way out of a grave. When had her life gotten so twisted?

She pulled the rest of her body out of the ground and lay panting on the grass. Her hands and feet were covered in blood, her hair was thick with earth and she had cuts up and down her arms and legs. She noticed for the first time that she was wearing a long white dress, silk and slim with blood and grass stains smeared across it.

She frowned, and looked behind her, half knowing what she would see before she saw it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she began shaking violently.

There, next to the graves of her parents was a headstone.

"No." She whispered.

_Elena Gilbert_

_1993 – 2011_

_A Life That Ended Too Soon_

"No!"

She shook her head, this was not happening. This could not be happening.

She stood up and began to run, ignoring the pain in her feet she ran away from the nightmare that was becoming all too real.

Her feet pounded on the ground and she tripped several times, adding more cuts and bruises to her body.

She headed instinctually towards the boarding house, not even knowing how she found it. She just knew that Stefan and Damon would help her; they would know what to do.

As she neared the familiar house she slowed, something wasn't right. It looked too empty, too quiet. She cautiously crept around the back, and stopped short when she saw him.

Damon sat in a patch of sunlight his eyes cast down, his fingers playing with the ring on his finger.

"Elena." He whispered.

She frowned; he definitely hadn't seen her.

"My sweet Elena. I'm so sorry." His voice was broken and soft.

She felt fresh tears well in her eyes as she watched him, even thought she didn't know what he was sorry for, or why he was talking to himself…he looked so broken and alone.

As he inched the ring up his finger Elena starting running towards him, her face horror struck as she realized what he was doing.

"Damon!" She cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Hello there,_

_The angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim_

_Of darkness in the valley_

_I miss you, miss you, miss you_

_**I Miss You – Blink**_

* * *

><p>"Damon"<p>

He turned and stared at the sight before his eyes. He blinked several times; trying to clear what he was sure was a hallucination.

Elena was running towards him, her dark hair hanging in tangled clumps around her thin shoulders. The long white dress that she had been put in for the funeral was stained with blood and dirt.

He closed his eyes and swallowed. He had let his imagination get away from him.

"Damon?" She called again.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to find her still there; she was only a couple of feet away from him now, her dark eyes staring up at him in concern.

She stepped closer and reached out to him but he stumbled backwards, away from her.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had finally snapped. It had been a long time coming and it had finally happened. He had gone mad.

"Damon, talk to me!" She begged him, reaching out again.

He frowned and stared at her again. Why would he have hallucinated her looking like that? Her face was smeared with tears and earth, he hated it when she cried; it broke his heart. Why would he imagine her crying?

He groaned. Now he was talking himself into thinking she was real. Hadn't he had this fantasy a thousand times in the last week? It was just that, a fantasy that had gotten away with him, or maybe it was a dream. He didn't know, he didn't really know anything any more.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, her hand grazing his arm.

He yanked out of her grasp, shaking his head.

"No." He said quickly.

She stared at him, hurt.

He looked into her chocolate eyes and felt his heart melt all over again; she looked just as he remembered her, the perfect olive skin, the delicate cheekbones, and the ridiculously adorable pout.

He groaned at himself, trying to snap out of it.

"You're dead." He whispered, his eyes full of pain as he said the words out loud.

Elena looked as though she had been slapped she took a step away from him.

"I'm right here." She replied.

He shook his head.

"No, this isn't happening. You're dead." He repeated.

Elena stared at him, tears welling in her doe eyes.

"Damon, stop saying that. You're scaring me." She mumbled.

He backed away from her, his eyes wide and panicked.

"This isn't real. This isn't real." He whispered to himself.

"Damon, please!" she cried, reaching for him again. He stepped back.

"Damon, help me!" She whispered brokenly.

Damon's eyes snapped to hers, his face was twisted in confusion and pain.

"But I saw them put you in the ground. Your heart wasn't beating… I held you as you _died." _He said in agony.

"I'm not dead Damon, I'm here look at me; I'm here." She said frantically.

He moved in front of her and stared down at her beautiful face. He looked so confused and sad that her heart broke.

He trailed a finger softly down her cheek, and ran his thumb across her lips like he had all those months ago when she had crashed her car.

"Elena." He murmured.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm not dead, see?" She replied, gazing up at him.

"How…What…How?" He mumbled incoherent questions to himself, his eyes never leaving hers.

Was it possible that it was really her that she was really standing in front of him, alive, her heart beating?

Suddenly he grabbed her and crushed her against his chest, burying his face in her hair. She gasped in surprise but wrapped her arms around him.

"Elena, Elena, Elena." He whispered over and over, holding her so tight she thought she might pass out.

He held on to her for dear life, breathing in her familiar scent, a fragrance he was sure he would never smell again. He ran his fingers softly through her messy tresses and got lost in the feeling of holding her in his arms.

After a while he pushed her away, taking in her appearance again, this time recognizing that he might not have lost his marbles after all.

She was hurt, he cursed him self for not seeing that earlier. Of course he hadn't noticed it, he was too preoccupied with the girl he loved coming back from the dead. Coming back from the dead…how had this happened? If it really was happening…

As he let himself begin to believe that she was really standing in front of him, his heart swelled with incomparable joy. Her soft brown eyes were gazing up at him, swimming in tears. Even covered in dirt and blood she was devastatingly beautiful. All his dreams and memories hadn't done her justice, nothing could compare to seeing her in front of him in the flesh and blood. God he loved this girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_'Cause if you're not really here_

_Then the stars don't even matter_

_Now I'm filled to the top with fear_

_But it's all just a bunch of matter_

_Cause if you're not really here_

_Then I don't want to be either_

_I wanna be next to you_

_**Sam Sparro – Black and Gold**_

Gazing up into Damon's face it all came back to her. The searing pain as wounds ripped through her flesh, Damon holding her, begging her to keep breathing. She remembered his face, how much it had broken her heart to see him hurting like that. She remembered whispering words of comfort to Stefan, telling Damon she would always be with him.

Then she had died. She had _died._

Her breathing became shorter as the reality of her situation set in. everybody thought she was dead. Maybe she was dead. Maybe she was a vampire, maybe she…she began to hyperventilate and fresh tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Damon." She gasped, grabbing onto his jacket for support.

She clutched at him desperately and his brow furrowed in concern.

He quickly scooped her up in his arms and she didn't protest as he carried her into the house. Using vampire speed he set her on the couch and disappeared, reappearing at her side with a warm flannel and some bandages.

Elena was crying almost hysterically by this point, she was staring at her bloodstained hands and trying to keep some concept of reality at the forefront of her brain. She was so confused. She was so _frightened._

Damon knelt in front of her and gently lifted her chin. He stroked down her cheek, wiping away tears. She blinked at him, her eyes heavy with smudged makeup, her dark brown orbs pleading with him to help her, to _explain _to her.

He wiped her face with the flannel, cleaning away the dirt, makeup and tears. She stopped crying as he worked, calmed by his caring touch. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip.

"You're really here." He whispered, the faint caress of a smile touching his lips.

His brow creased as he fought the overwhelming emotion that was overtaking him.

Elena could see his inner struggle, could see in his eyes how much he had been hurt, how much he had lost.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair.

"I'm scared Damon." She said quietly after a few minutes.

He pulled away to look at her.

"Hey, you're alive…and that's all that matters." He replied softly. "I promise we'll figure this all out."

She nodded shakily.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

Damon frowned.

"What for?"

"You were sad when I was…dead." She trailed off seeing the expression on his face.

He stared at her in shock; she was apologizing for what? Dying? Or for making him sad, although that was the understatement of the century… Had she shown up two minutes later she would have found nothing but a pile of ash and an abandoned ring. So really she had saved his life again. Even though he had failed to save hers.

He sighed and looked away from her confused eyes.

"Elena sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for." He paused. "If anyone should be apologizing it's me. For so many things, that I don't even know where to begin."

He gently brushed his fingers under her eyes.

"Every time there were tears in your eyes because of me. Every time I made your life harder and more painful."

Elena was gazing at him, stunned. She had never in a million years conceived of hearing these words out of Damon Salvatore's mouth. And yet here he was, opening himself up to her, leaving himself completely unprotected and vulnerable in a most un-Damon-like way.

She had never seen his bright blue eyes so soft, and she felt fresh tears trickle down her face at the beauty of the moment. This Damon, the one she had fought so hard to discover, he was extraordinary and wonderful and worth every second of heart ache.

"I'm so sorry Elena."

Those words meant more to her than he could ever imagine.

**I know its short :( I have a really busy couple of weeks right now, I will do my best to update regularly but just bare with me! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_But if you keep me close_

_Yeah you stay with us_

_I will reach you_

_I'm dying to whisper_

_In a daydream on a hill_

_Shut down to whisper_

_Can you hear me?_

_Stay._

_**Whisper – A Fine Frenzy**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you." She whispered simply. "And you should know that I wouldn't change meeting you…even with everything that happened."<p>

Damon looked at her, her words sinking in.

A thought crossed her mind and her brows furrowed, she narrowed her eyes at Damon.

"When I saw you…what were you doing?" She whispered.

He looked momentarily confused before catching on.

He avoided her eyes.

"You were taking off your ring." She stated in shock.

Damon still didn't respond.

"Damon! Why…why would you…?" She stuttered.

He sighed.

"I had nothing to live for. Eternity is a long time."

She stared into his troubled blue eyes and felt an inconsolable amount of pain for him.

"But you do have things to live for. I mean you have…" She broke off, trying to think of something that was important enough to Damon. she was coming up blank.

Damon stroked her hand.

"I have you." He murmured. "But I didn't then."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

Damon still couldn't understand how one small human could have changed his life so irrevocably. She just had to bat her dark lashes at him and tell him that she _cared _and she had him falling at her feet.

But right now, in this surreal moment, he understood completely that she was the only thing that he had to live for. He had lived to protect her, he had enjoyed distractions and denials but the center of his reason had been her. When she was gone, when she had died practically at his hands, there had been nothing, no reasons for being. But she was here, by some miracle she was here, living and breathing and he wasn't going to make the same mistakes he made before.

He would protect her and he would love her and he would make sure that she had a good life. But he wouldn't cause her any pain or…guilt.

He would stand by and watch her be happy with Stefan. He would be the friend and that was fine, just as long as she was _there. _Just as long as he never had to live another minute of that pain that her loss had caused him.

He once more had something to live for, and this time he would make sure her heart kept beating, whatever the cost.

He wished he could tell her that, but he couldn't. Instead he gave her a small smile and got up from the couch.

"There's a lot to talk about Elena. But you're bleeding, and that dress is really creeping me out. So how about we get you all clean and bandaged up and then we can decide what to do next. Ok?" He said.

She hesitated before nodding slowly and shakily pulling herself onto her feet.

She stumbled and Damon caught her, swinging her up into his arms again. She rested her head against his chest as he carried her upstairs. Her eyes were drooping and her limbs were aching.

Damon sat her down on the side of the bathtub and turned on the water. She held onto him weakly to keep her balance.

He looked at her cautiously.

"Are you going to be ok in here? We can't have you falling asleep in the water." He said gently.

She sighed and blushed slightly.

"Can you stay? Just turn around."

He looked surprised but nodded and turned away, leaning against the sink. A year ago he would have taken advantage of this situation in a way that would make Elena blush about six shades of scarlet. But not anymore.

Elena struggled to reach the zip of the ridiculous dress, she groaned silently before giving up. Swallowing her dignity she cleared her throat.

"I need help with the zip." She said quietly.

Damon turned to face her and bit back the innuendo that was on the tip of his tongue. He gave her a soft smile and freed the dress before resuming his position at the sink.

Elena slipped out of the bloodstained dress and into the tub, her body relaxing into the warmth. She scrubbed her body and hair clean grime and blood and when she was done stepped, dripping, out onto the bath mat. She grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rail and wrapped it around her thin body, she sat down on the edge of the bath again as she felt her legs grow weak.

Damon hadn't moved during the duration of her bath, she appreciated his respect and smiled softly to herself.

"You can turn around again." She said.

He got up and walked over to her.

"That's better." He said approvingly, taking in her appearance.

Steadying her, he helped her up and guided her into his bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed and left the room. He came back with what seemed like an entire first aid kit. Bandages, band-aids, disinfectant, the works, Elena raised her eyebrows and stifled a drowsy giggle.

"Why would vampires have a first aid kit?" she asked, amused.

Damon chuckled.

"Stefan stocked up with all this stuff when you started spending nights here. I thought it was stupid at the time but now…you've got to admire his foresight."

Elena felt guilty that she hadn't really thought about Stefan since she had…come back alive. She would ask Damon where he was when he was done playing doctor, she decided.

By the time she was all bandaged up and Damon had determined that her injuries weren't life threatening, her eyes were drifting closed. She slumped forward into Damon's arms and he shifted her into the bed, pulling the covers up around her.

She curled onto her side and her breathing soon evened into sleep. Damon sat against the headboard next to her and watched her chest rise and fall, proving with every second that she was alive.

The sound of her heart was like music to his ears.

**OMG! The season finale...Elena kissed Damon!_ Elena _kissed _Damon!_ I literally did a happy dance around my bedroom :) And that whole speech about how she likes him just the way she is...finally she has stopped being a bitch to him! Delena lovers rejoice ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Hands on a miracle_

_I got my hands on a miracle_

_Leave it or not, hands on a miracle_

_And there ain't no way_

_Let you take it away_

* * *

><p>Damon got off the bed quietly and walked out the room. In a flash he was in the sitting room pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.<p>

He flicked through the contacts before pressing call.

"Bonnie?" He said by way of greeting. "Something weird has happened."

There was a pause.

"Just get over here would you? Its important…and _don't _bring Jeremy."

He hung up and sat down on the couch nursing a glass of scotch. He could still here Elena's steady breathing from upstairs and yet he was unable to come up with a single way in which that was possible.

She had definitely died. He had felt her heart stop for crying out loud. She wasn't a vampire, or any other sort of supernatural thing as far as he could tell. She was just Elena, as if she had never been gone.

There was a knock on the door and he jumped up to answer it.

Bonnie stood outside, her face twisted in confusion and irritation.

"What's going on Damon?" She asked.

He beckoned her inside and she followed him back to the sitting room.

She looked around, taking in the mess of blood bags and liquor bottles. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well? What weird thing has happened? You look fine to me." Bonnie snapped.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Its not me. I don't think…" He paused. What if Bonnie couldn't see Elena? What if it really was just his mind? He didn't think he could take that.

"Come with me." He finally said.

Bonnie looked as though she were about to object but saw how serious he was and reluctantly followed him upstairs.

Damon led the way to his room, gesturing to Bonnie to be quiet.

He stood in the doorway, his eyes trained on Elena's body in his bed. The covers rose and fell with her breaths and her dark hair was fanned around her head.

Bonnie walked up behind him.

"Damon I don't understand what…" She looked into his room and took in the shape of the thin, dark haired girl in the bed. She was turned away from them, her face to the wall.

"Is this some kind of a joke Damon?" Bonnie spat angrily. "So you found a girl with the same color hair as her. I don't care." She turned to leave but Damon caught her arm.

He finally had proof that he wasn't hallucinating. Elena really was alive.

He dragged a protesting Bonnie into the room and around to the other side of the bed.

Elena's dark lashes brushed across her cheeks, her lips had set into an unconscious pout and a strand of hair was straying across her forehead. She looked beautiful.

Bonnie gasped. She stumbled backwards and Damon caught her as she tripped on a rug.

"Elena?" Bonnie whispered.

Damon shushed her.

"Let her sleep."

Bonnie gaped wordlessly at her friend.

She resisted as Damon started to lead her from the room, wanting to throw her arms around Elena and never let go. Damon understood but he didn't want her to wake, she was going to need to be well rested to face the chaos that tomorrow would bring.

"I don't understand." Bonnie murmured as the walked back downstairs. "How is that possible? What did you do?"

Damon sighed.

"I have no idea, and I didn't do anything. I was quite happily…offing myself when she runs up in that creepy funeral dress yelling my name."

Bonnie stared at him.

"Why were you committing suicide?" She asked, baffled.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's not exactly big news right now. I think Elena rising from the grave trumps my suicidal tendencies, don't you?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Rising from the grave…she didn't have to climb out of her coffin…" Bonnie whispered, appalled.

Damon looked troubled.

"Her hands are covered in cuts and bruises. It looked like she clawed her way out." He said softly.

"Oh god." Bonnie groaned. "Is she ok?"

He shrugged.

"She's a little bashed up and very scared and confused. But she's still Elena." He replied.

Bonnie's face involuntarily broke into a grin.

"She's back." She said, dazed with happiness.

"Yes, I got that much. I was hoping you could help me with the how." Damon said dryly.

Bonnie's eyes were far away, shining with happiness.

Damon smiled slightly.

"It takes some getting used to. You took it a lot better than I did." He said.

Bonnie glanced at him.

"I have spent the past few days literally alternating between crying and eating ice cream. I don't think I have ever been this happy to see anyone in my life."

Damon glanced around at the trashed house.

"Well, the evidence of my week is all over the floor. I know the feeling."

They sat in silence for a moment, just reveling in the joy that this anomaly had brought them.

After a while Bonnie spoke up.

"Why didn't you want me to bring Jer? He has been devastated since it happened…seeing her would…"

Damon cut her off.

"Break his heart if she weren't here to stay." He said quietly.

She looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We don't know how or why this has happened. I think we should figure it out before anyone else sees her."

Bonnie looked down.

"You mean you think she might not be…permanently alive?" She asked, internally cringing at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"I'm saying we should prepare for the worst." He whispered, trying to shut out the feelings that were threatening to overcome him at the thought of her being gone again.

It would be so much worse this time, knowing that she had been here, in the house, in his arms, talking and smiling and crying and being…Elena. He couldn't lose her all over again.

Bonnie broke his train of thought.

"I'll go look through my grimoire, try to find something that explains it. I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said, standing up.

Damon nodded thank you.

"I want to come back tomorrow and see her though."

"I'll call you when she's awake." He assured her.

Bonnie gave him a small smile before running out to her car.

Damon walked back up the stairs and into his room. Unable to resist, he carefully lay down next to Elena, softly brushing his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Elena." He whispered. A tear slipped down his cheek.

Whether it was a tear of happiness or sadness or fear he didn't know.

**I kind of like the Bonnie/Damon friendship so I thought I would incorporate that :) Let me know what you think...REVIEWS ARE LOVEE 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine_

_And sometimes I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why, I_

_Want to be somewhere where you are_

_I want to be where_

_You're here; your eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby, make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_**Beautiful Eyes – Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p>Elena awoke to the feeling of a body wrapped protectively around her. She felt warm and safe, perfectly content in this secret cocoon. As the events of the day came rushing back to her she realized that of course it was Damon who was holding her tight against his chest. She was surprised to find that she didn't care. It felt right, he smelled familiar and homely and she didn't want to move.<p>

Instead she snuggled deeper into his arms, pushing away thoughts of Stefan and what it was that she was doing. She had died for god's sake; she deserved a little slack.

She rested her head in the dip just below his chin and sighed. Every muscle in her body was aching, her hands hurt and her mind was struggling to understand what had happened. A painful throbbing began in her head and she closed her eyes. Damon's stubble brushed against her forehead, without thinking, she touched her lips to his throat in a whisper of a kiss.

"I'm scared." She murmured.

His breathing was deep and even. His face relaxed in sleep.

He mumbled something incomprehensible and she shifted to look at him.

"Elena."

In that moment so many feelings and realizations overwhelmed her. She disentangled herself and hastily scrambled off the bed. She realized in horror that she was dressed only in a towel that was doing very little to protect her modesty. Guilt wracked through her body and she fought tears. What was she doing? What was she thinking? She was confused, that was all it was. She was confused and Damon was there to look after her, nothing more, she felt nothing more than gratitude and friendly concern. Even as she thought the words she knew they weren't true.

She found one of Damon's shirts and pulled it over her head, it wasn't ideal but it was better than the towel.

She ran out of the room and headed for Stefan's. She pushed open the door and went inside. It was exactly the same as she remembered it, but a few things were missing from the shelves and some clothes were gone from the closet. She sat down on the bed and cried, she needed her boyfriend; she needed a constant that would tell her that everything was going to be ok. With a sickening feeling she remembered that Stefan wasn't her boyfriend anymore. But worse than that was the realization that it wasn't his arms she craved around her, wasn't his comforting words she needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Damon reached across the bed, his hand yearning to come into contact with her soft body. The cool sheets were like a bucket of iced water. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, searching frantically around the room.<p>

He felt dizzy as he came to terms with the possibility that it had been a dream; a vividly cruel, taunting dream.

His mind refused to accept it, he jumped out of the bed, and ran out of the room

"Elena!" He yelled.

Please let her be alive, please let it be real.

"Elena where are you?" He yelled again, his voice frantic.

She came hurtling out of nowhere and into his arms.

* * *

><p>Elena heard the pain in his voice as he called for her, she recognized the desperation and she ran. She ran to him, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like coming home.<p>

"I'm here. I'm ok, it's ok." She murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." He whispered. "I thought it was all a dream."

She pulled away from him, even though every fiber in her body told her not too.

"No dream. I really rose from the grave." She said attempting a smile.

He rolled his eyes.

"Count on you to find a way to come back and _still_ be human." He chuckled, trying to keep the mood light.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Elena looked away. She made her way downstairs, her heart beating frantically in her chest, she groaned inwardly when she remembered that he could hear it. Damon was taking up her every thought…the Damon she had known before the…death, was beautiful and volatile and worth fighting for, but when he opened himself up completely, when he let her see right into his heart and soul he was breathtaking. Literally.

The things he said to her, the way he showed her how much he cared made her want to lose herself in him. She tried to convince herself that she was probably just confused…or maybe she post traumatic stress whatsit… but the truth was, she had never had that feeling with Stefan.

The thought of her elusive ex-boyfriend snapped her out of her contemplation.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Damon followed closely behind, staring thoughtfully out of the window.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "I was going to try and get hold of him today."

Elena's head snapped up.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

He sighed.

"No one's seen him since the night you…" He couldn't quite bring himself to say the word _died. _ "And everyone else was too broken up to go and look for him." He finished quietly.

Elena looked at the ground.

"You don't think he might have…taken his ring off, do you?" She whispered.

He swallowed.

"I hope not." Was the only reply he could give her.

She nodded, accepting the knowledge that it was a possibility. She blinked back tears and took a deep breath.

"We've got to find him." She said firmly. "But first I want to see Jeremy."

Damon went to a cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal, he grabbed a bowl and a spoon and set them on the table. He got some milk from the fridge and gestured for Elena to sit.

"First you need to eat. Then I promised Bonnie I would call her when you woke up, and I really don't want one of her witchy little headaches." He said.

"Bonnie knows I'm alive?" She gasped.

Damon nodded.

"I talked to her last night. I thought she might have some answers. No such luck."

Elena smiled at the thought of seeing her friend.

"Do you think she could bring me some spare clothes? I can't exactly wear your shirt all day." She said, remembering her state of undress.

Damon smirked.

"I wouldn't worry. It looks ridiculously good on you." He smoldered.

She looked down to hide the flush in her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Don't forget to review :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

_Keep a light on those you love_

_They will be there when you die_

_Maybe there's no need to fear_

_Maybe there's no need to cry_

_Every little piece of your life_

_Will add up to one_

_Every little piece of your life_

_Will mean something to someone_

* * *

><p>"I looked through Gram's grimoire…I haven't found anything yet."<p>

Bonnie, Damon and Elena were sitting in the boarding house living room, discussing the anomaly that was Elena.

Bonnie had brought Elena some clothes, all a couple of sizes too big. Damon had rejoined them after leaving them alone for their emotional reunion.

"I don't understand why I can't see Jeremy." Elena complained, glaring at her friend.

Bonnie sighed.

"Elena, we just have to ease him into it…it's going to be a big shock is all." She said, diplomatically avoiding the real reason.

Damon shook his head and looked Elena straight in the eye.

"I've never kept things from Elena, I'm not about to start now." He paused "We don't know what has caused you to come back. If it were to turn out that…" He took a deep breath.

"There's a possibility it's temporary, isn't there." Elena finished for him.

Bonnie rushed to explain.

"We have no reason to think that, but to get his hopes up and then have to go through that again. It wouldn't be fair."

Damon was watching her carefully. She looked surprisingly calm in light of everything.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. When he couldn't see her, hear her, smell her, _feel _her, he was sure that he had been imagining the whole thing.

Elena nodded.

"I get it. It's the right thing to do." She said quietly. "What about everyone else?"

Bonnie looked surprised and Damon looked down, sadness coloring his features.

"How about you and Damon discuss this later…I need to do some more research." Bonnie said quickly.

"Wait, we need to find Stefan. Can you do a tracking spell?" Elena asked, accepting Bonnie's reluctance to explain everything that had happened while she was gone.

Bonnie sighed.

"I'm not sure whether it works on vampires…I could give it a try."

Elena nodded and Damon disappeared, coming back with a map.

"Need anything else?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"But I'll need some of your blood."

Bonnie spread out the map and sat next to it, Elena watched from the couch.

She flinched when Damon bit into his wrist, letting the dark red droplets fall onto the paper.

Bonnie began to whisper, her eyes closed in concentration. Elena watched in fascination as the blood traced its' path.

Bonnie opened her eyes.

"There he is." She announced.

Damon frowned as he looked at the map.

"It wouldn't have worked if he was dead right?" He checked.

Bonnie nodded and Damon gave her a grateful look.

"As much as I want to stay, I really need to get back to the research. Do you mind?" She said apologetically.

Elena hugged her and smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you Bon." She murmured.

"You have no idea!" She replied. "Are you sure you don't mind? You can come with me if you don't want to stay with Damon by yourself…"

Damon and Elena simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I'm fine. He won't bite." Elena giggled.

They hugged again before Bonnie left with promises of finding an answer in the grimoires.

Elena sat down beside the bloodstained map.

"Feel like a road trip?" Damon asked, smiling at her.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as she nodded.

"Let's start with food." He laughed.

They soon discovered that the only human food in the house was ice cream and raw pasta.

Elena sat on the kitchen counter eating from the tub of chocolate Ben and Jerry's. She swung her legs and watched Damon who lent against the side opposite her.

Damon knew what she wanted to talk about. The future, the people she knew, her life. It was going to be a hard thing to discuss. He waited until she had finished eating and then strolled into the living room, gesturing for her to follow.

She perched on an armchair and waited for him to speak, her eyes wide. He poured himself a large glass of scotch and stared out of the window.

"When Bonnie has an explanation…Jeremy, Caroline, Ric…everyone who knows about vampires can be back in your life." He started, giving her the good news first. "But everyone else…"

He turned to look at her.

"They think you're gone Elena." His eyes were soft as he watched her lip tremble. "You have a death certificate…it was all made official, Liz made sure there were no questions asked."

Tears crept out of her eyes and slipped silently down her cheeks.

She could never go back to her old life. She couldn't just pick up where she left off, couldn't just go back to her childhood room and go to sleep. Couldn't wake up in the morning and go to school, she couldn't even walk down the street in her hometown.

She knew this had been coming but she had been avoiding it. Hearing it out loud made it all too real.

Damon crouched in front of her until his eyes were level with hers.

"We'll figure this out, ok?" He said softly.

She looked at him, her eyes dark and vulnerable.

"Everything's going to change, isn't it?" She whispered.

He nodded slowly, his face a mixture of compassion and sympathy.

"Yeah, it is." He murmured honestly.

Elena struggled not to break down, tears flowing down her cheeks.

She wasn't ready for this. She wanted a little bit of normality. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to everything she had ever known.

Blindly she reached out towards Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against his chest for support. He stroked her back and her cries grew softer as she let the feeling of safety that his arms held wash over her.

He didn't say anything; there was nothing he could say that would make this any better for her. Instead he kissed her hair and let her cry on his shoulder, giving her the only comfort he could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

_Houdini, Houdini, was great magician_  
><em>He could crack a lock, oh yes he could<em>  
><em>from any position <em>  
><em>But my heart, is nothing like those locks<em>  
><em>And your falling last of my brand of stock <em>  
><em>Like little red riding hood, you're the fox<em>  
><em>Oh baby I'm scared of you <em>

* * *

><p>Later on they drove towards the coordinates that Bonnie had given them, both eager to find Stefan.<p>

The journey was a two-hour ride and Elena soon drifted asleep in the passenger seat. As the car drew to a halt she woke up and stared blearily around at the surroundings. Damon was eyeing the dark house that we were parked outside of apprehensively.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"According to Bonnie, Stefan's here." Damon replied, skeptically.

Elena looked out of the windscreen and unconsciously shivered. The house was falling down and abandoned, there were cracks in the walls and tiles were falling off the roof. Vines had grown up the side and curled creepily through the broken windowpanes.

"Why would Stefan be in there?" Elena murmured.

Damon shrugged.

"Maybe it's just a stop along the way…"

"The way where?"

Damon opened the door and climbed out.

"Let's find out." He said.

Elena scrambled to follow him and he waited until she had caught up.

They approached the door and Damon shoved it hard, it cracked and fell off its' hinges. Elena jumped at the loud noise.

Damon stiffened when he stepped over the threshold.

"Elena stay behind me." He said quietly, reaching his arm out protectively towards her.

She grabbed onto his shirt, her human eyes having trouble with the gloomy light. They moved slowly forwards, Elena's heartbeat deafening in both their ears.

Damon followed the overwhelming smell he had sensed when he had first entered the house and approached a room towards the back of the building. The door creaked as he pushed it open and they both heard Elena's heart skipping a beat.

As her eyes fell on the contents of the room she opened her mouth to scream, purely out of instinct. Damon's hand was over her mouth in a flash and he cautioned her with his eyes. She nodded silently and he removed his hand, keeping a firm grip on her arm.

She began to hyperventilate as she stared at the bodies littering the floor. She counted five dead girls, each with dark brown hair and olive skin. Blood was spattered across their sparsely clad bodies and dripping onto the carpet. They all looked so young, not much older than Elena. Their necks were ripped open and various limbs were twisted at bizarre angles.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and before Damon could stop her she stumbled forwards, kneeling by one of the girls. She turned her over and pressed her fingers against her neck. There was no pulse.

"Oh god." She moaned.

She went towards the next one but Damon pulled her up roughly by her arms.

"We've got to get out of here." He said urgently.

She struggled in his grip.

"We have to help them!" She cried.

He yanked her forwards, heading back the way they had come.

"There's nothing we can do Elena. They're dead, I'm sorry." He said.

She was shaking violently, sobs getting stuck in her chest, as her breathing got even shallower. Damon swung her round to face him.

"Elena, look at me." He instructed.

She stared into his eyes through her tears. His expression was calm but she could tell how much what they had just seen had disturbed him.

"You have to hold it together ok. Stay with me Elena." He held her gaze until her breathing began to even out.

"Good girl."

He hurried her along the dark passage.

Suddenly he stopped dead, causing her to stumble against him. He steadied her and held her behind him with both arms keeping her in place. He whirled around, and faced back the way they had come.

There was a slight gust of wind and he turned again, this time to face the door.

"I don't like it when people break and enter." A cold voice said.

Elena shivered.

"Oh well... I could use a snack."

Stefan appeared a few feet away from them and Damon tensed. Stefan faltered when he saw his brother. His gaze slid past him and to Elena who was still trapped safely behind Damon.

"Elena?" He gasped, stumbling forward.

Damon shifted, preventing Stefan from approaching her.

"It's Elena. You're here…you're _Elena._" He mumbled, his face a picture of shock and excitement.

He darted forwards again, trying to reach her.

"Damon, get out of the way!" He yelled.

"Stefan, stop." Damon said coldly.

"She's alive. She's right there, I can see her!"

Elena stared at Stefan; he had a crazed, dangerous look in his eye that unnerved her. Her mind drifted to the bodies in the other room and she shuddered.

"You're on human blood." Damon said.

Stefan growled. He lunged at his brother but Damon flitted out of the way, still holding Elena securely behind him.

"Let me get to her!" He shouted.

"Not until you calm down."

Stefan stared at Elena's scared face.

"Elena." He whispered. "How is this possible?"

She shook her head as she watched him nervously.

"We don't know." She replied shakily.

Stefan's eyes traveled across Damon's arms wrapped around her, took in the way she clutched at his shirt. His mouth set into a hard line.

"Elena, come here." He said firmly.

She shook her head slightly, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Those girls, Stefan…how could you do that?" She whispered.

His eyes darkened and veins protruded from his skin. He bared his teeth, his fangs glinting dangerously.

Suddenly he was just a blur.

Before Elena could blink she was standing a few feet away, watching as Stefan and Damon flew at each other. Stefan sent Damon flying across the room with a mighty blow to the face; Damon quickly recovered and slammed his brother against a wall, shaking the very foundation of the house.

Stefan groaned and Elena heard the sickening snap of bones breaking.

He struggled out of Damon's grip and smashed a chair, picking up one of the splintered legs. He lunged with enormous speed and Damon yelled in pain as the wood plunged into his abdomen.

Elena screamed and he fell to the ground in pain. Stefan ran to Elena, she shrank away from him, her shaky sobs quickening at his proximity.

"Elena." He murmured, reaching out to her.

Damon groaned and struggled to move.

Stefan brushed his hands over her hair and across her shoulders. he cupped her face with his hands.

"Elena." He murmured again.

She stared up at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly he pulled her tight against his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a bone-breaking hug. Elena didn't know what to feel. She was terrified of this version of Stefan. She was terrified of the creature who could kill people like it was nothing, who could use innocent girls like they were objects, who could stake his own brother.

As Stefan felt Elena's pulse beat against his body his fangs extended and his breathing grew shorter. He pushed her away slightly and lent towards her neck. She struggled.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" She screamed.

His face was entirely consumed by bloodlust.

"Elena!" Damon yelled, trying to stand.

Stefan bent his head lower and Elena closed her eyes, screwing up her face and waiting for the pain.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and Stefan's grasp on her body disappeared. She opened her eyes to see Stefan pinned beneath Damon on the other side of the room. Damon hit his face repeatedly, his face raw with fury.

"How dare you!" He yelled. "She comes back from the dead and all you can think about is using her like one of your expendable snacks?"

Elena clutched her hands over her mouth, staring at the horrific scene, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"I just got her back. You are not going to put her at risk, you don't get to see her until you are off the human stuff." Damon got off Stefan and plunged the chair shard into one of his legs. He roared in pain.

Damon cautiously approached Elena who had sunk down to the floor. He crouched down beside her. She was staring at Stefan with glassy eyes.

"We need to get out of here Elena." He said carefully.

She didn't register his words, still gazing at her former boyfriend in shock.

Damon scooped her up into his arms and with one backward glance at Stefan, carried her outside and to the car. He opened the passenger door and placed her on the seat, reaching around her to fasten the belt. She remained unresponsive, her face pale and her palms clammy.

"Shit." Damon muttered.

He jumped in the car and set off down the drive at a ridiculous speed. Elena sagged into the seat, her eyes wide and vacant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

_This will be one of those days_

_One of those days_

_Where you don't have the pleasure_

_Of running away_

_From what you know is real_

_You feel it creeping up behind you_

_**This Will Be – Chelsea Williams**_

* * *

><p>Damon drove fast until he had put a decent distance between them and the house. Then he pulled over and walked round to the passenger side. He opened the door and looked at Elena cautiously. She hadn't moved the whole time they were driving, her immobility was worrying him.<p>

"Elena?" He said quietly.

She didn't respond.

He grasped her shoulders and gently shook her.

She didn't even glance at him, her eyes fixed on something far away. Damon groaned, he wasn't good with human issues. He had no idea what to do with someone who had gone into shock.

"I should have studied medicine." He muttered.

He considered taking her to a hospital, but decided that that was a last resort. He thought about calling Bonnie but decided against it, she would only freak out and probably wouldn't have any more idea of what to do than he did.

He didn't like feeling so useless. He was completely out of his depth. He made a mental note to read up on human sickness later.

"Elena." He said loudly.

She didn't move.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. He knew who would know what to do.

He dialed the number and it only rang twice.

"Damon? Are you ok?" Ric asked, surprised to hear from him.

"How do you cure shock?" Damon asked, cutting to the chase.

"What?"

"Shock, you know when a human goes all comatose…how do you cure it?"

There was a pause.

"Is everything ok? What's going on?"

He sighed.

"I have a girl with me and she just had a relatively traumatizing experience. What should I do?"

Ric was silent for what seemed like minutes.

"I'll come over." He said finally.

"No!" Damon said quickly. "I mean, I'm not home."

"Damon what's going on? Who's the girl, what happened?" Ric questioned.

Damon waved a hand in front of Elena's face, when there was no response he sighed.

"Ok, see you at my house in ten minutes." He said, resignedly.

He hung up and undid Elena's seatbelt.

He could easily run home in that time, the car would be slower. He hoisted her into his arms and set off towards the boarding house.

They arrived a few minutes later and Damon let himself in, placing Elena on the couch in the sitting room.

She still hadn't snapped out of her trance. Damon watched her, it was scaring him to see her so silent and still. The only thing reassuring him that she was alive was her heartbeat.

There was a knock on the door and Damon yelled at Ric to come in.

He wondered how he would take the news. He hadn't been that close to Elena so he hadn't been as effected by her death as the rest of them.

"Damon?" Ric called.

"Yeah, in the living room."

Alaric walked in and stopped short when he saw the silent girl on the sofa.

"Jesus Christ." He whispered.

He stared at Elena.

"Please don't tell me there's a third doppelganger." He muttered.

Damon chuckled.

"Nope. It's Elena alright."

Ric walked towards her cautiously.

"How is this possible? What did you do?"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything. And I don't know how it's possible." He admitted.

Ric frowned.

"Why isn't she talking?" He asked.

Damon sighed.

'I think it's shock. That's why I called you…I'm not good with human ailments."

Ric moved closer to her until he stood a few feet away.

"Elena!" He said loudly.

There was no response.

"I tried that already." Damon said.

"Has she talked since she…came back?" Ric asked.

Damon nodded.

"She was fine, taking everything extremely well considering. But then we got into a bit of a situation with Stefan and she went all catatonic." He explained.

"What happened with Stefan?"

"We went looking for him to tell him the good news…turns out bunny boy's on a blood bender."

"Oh god, what happened?" Ric asked.

Damon sighed.

"There were some bodies, Stefan tried to bite Elena…but it's nothing she hasn't seen before."

Ric frowned, his eyes traveled over Elena's still form, he nodded towards the band-aids on her hands.

"Her hands?" he asked.

Damon frowned, looking troubled.

"She clawed her way out of her coffin." He said quietly.

Ric looked like he was going to throw up.

"Oh god." Was all he said.

Damon crossed the room and sat down next to Elena. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grasped her chin, looking into her eyes, trying to find some flicker of recognition.

"This is really freaking me out, Ric. How do we get her back to normal?"

"I think this isn't just a reaction to what she saw today…she came back from the dead. I think it's all probably just overwhelmed her at one moment." Ric mused.

Damon looked at Elena, his eyes swimming with anxiety.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"We should take her to a hospital." Ric decided.

Damon shook his head.

"That would be very complicated. She's officially dead." He said quietly.

Ric rubbed his head.

"Then we have to try to snap her out of it."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"How do you propose to do that?" He asked skeptically.

Ric clapped loudly in front of Elena's face. There was no response.

Damon watched as Ric tried various different methods, nothing worked.

Finally he stopped.

"You have a computer here?" he asked.

Damon nodded.

"Upstairs."

"I'm going to see if I can find any other ideas." He said, leaving the room and heading upstairs.

Damon brushed his fingertips across Elena's cheekbone.

"Come on sweetheart, come back to me." He whispered.

He hated this, he wanted to see her talk, see her eyes flicker with life, more than anything.

"Please Elena. I need you to tell me how to help you; I promise everything will turn out ok… I need you Elena." He murmured.

Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him with a slightly dazed expression on her face.

"I'm dead." She whispered. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead."

(just noticed there was a mistake in the continuity a couple of chapters ago! Sorry about that, I really need to learn to proof read! )


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

_There's gotta be something_

_Worth having_

_Worth all this_

_In my life at last one thing_

_That I can go along with_

_I lost half of what I could have been_

Now I wonder which good feeling to go with

_Til I realised that thats all changed_

_For good_

_Forever_

_**It's all changed forever - Embrace**_

* * *

><p>"What? No you're not Elena, look your right here with me, see?"<p>

She shook her head.

"Those girls…I'm one of them. I'm dead." She cried.

Damon grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"You're not dead. I can hear your heartbeat. You're completely alive sweetheart, I promise."

"I climbed out of a grave Damon." She sobbed. "It had my name on it."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She was shaking in his embrace, her small body tense with fear.

"Listen to me Elena. I know this is hard but, by some miracle, you came back. And that's all that matters, ok?" He said.

She shook her head.

"But I don't understand, why did I get a second chance when all those girls…they're all dead, I should be too. I don't understand."

Damon stroked her hair but didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything he could say. He didn't understand either; he didn't know why she had come back, why they had all been given a second chance.

He let her cry into his shoulder and he thought about what her life could be from now on. She couldn't stay here, in this town. She would have to change her name, move to a different country, and create a whole new existence. It wasn't fair. He knew she would hate it, and he didn't blame her.

Elena coming back had been the best thing that had ever happened to him in his whole life. Other than meeting her. But for her, it had thrown everything completely off course. He would help her through it, he would be there for her through everything, but that didn't change how confusing it all was for her. He could see everything taking its toll on her; she just wanted a resemblance of a normal life.

Ric walked back into the room and took in the scene.

"Is she ok?" He mouthed.

Damon gave him a look, as though to say 'does she look frickin ok?'

Ric sighed and sat down on the other side of the sitting room.

"Is she…talking again?" He asked awkwardly.

Damon pushed her away slightly and gently grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Elena honey, are you with us?" He asked softly.

Her watery eyes held his for a moment before she looked away.

"So it would seem." She replied stiffly.

She turned to see Alaric sitting across the room. She gave him a small smile and he nodded, neither of them really knowing what to say.

Damon wished with all his heart that he could just let her be, but he needed to know that she was physically ok. He needed a reassurance that she was completely healthy before he could think rationally again.

"Elena." He murmured. "What happened back there?'

She shrugged, her eyes were still slightly distant and her voice sounded detached.

"I don't really remember. It was just like everything hit me at once, you know? Stefan being…like _that _was just the last straw."

Damon watched her face closely, he was finding her very hard to read at this particular moment and it was annoying him immensely.

"But I'm fine now, don't worry." She reassured him, seeing the concern on his face.

She shifted to put a bit more distance between their bodies, both of them silently missing the contact the second it was lost. Ric was staring at the floor pondering something, his foot tapping lightly on the rug.

Elena was so confused that she didn't really know what she was thinking or feeling any more, and she couldn't really be bothered to analyze it either.

The three sat in stoic silence, none of them really having the inclination or energy to lighten the mood.

There was a knock on the front door and Damon snapped out of his reverie and went to answer it. He walked back into the room with Bonnie right behind him. There was a silly grin plastered across her face and she looked ridiculously pleased with herself.

"I found the answer!" She announced, her voice high with excitement.

Elena Damon and Ric all gave her there full attention upon hearing her words, each of them desperate to have some answers.

Bonnie's good mood didn't falter in the depressing room, she merely ignored the occupants and opened her grimoire, leafing through pages until she found the right one.

"Witches are here to keep peace, to protect mankind and nature from the supernatural. Should a witch abuse his or her power in a way that harms innocent life and does not have a valid outcome, the wrong will be set right. Human life is not for a witch to directly meddle with. Should an innocent human die at the hands of a witch or warlock for no good reason, the death will not be set in stone."

She finished reading and looked around at her audience.

Damon's brows were pulled down and his face was serious. Ric was surreptitiously watching Elena out of the corner of his eye, still not quite comfortable with the whole situation.

"But is it permanent?" Damon asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't say anything in here about there being any after affects. She's as good as new."

Elena was staring at Bonnie silently.

"The death will not be set in stone. So I was dead and then what? Some greater power got bored and decided to dig me up?" She asked bitterly.

Damon's eyes flickered to hers before fixing on the window again.

Bonnie shrugged slightly.

"Something like that." She murmured. "But don't you see Elena, this is good. It's not specific to you, there's nothing weird going on."

Damon snorted slightly at that and Elena's eyes flew to Bonnie's.

"Nothing weird is going on?" She exclaimed. "Everyone I know thinks I am dead. I can't go to school, or a hospital, or an airport or… vote. I can't do anything because I am officially dead. Tell me that nothing weird is going on Bonnie."

Bonnie stared at her friend in dismay.

"Elena I…" She began.

Elena shook her head, cutting her off.

"Whatever." She muttered, turning and leaving the room. The door closed behind her with a bang.

Damon remained motionless, still deep in thought. Ric was awkwardly wondering what to say and Bonnie was looking shell-shocked.

"That went well." Damon finally said, plastering on his signature smirk.

He turned to the witch.

"Good job with the research Sabrina." He acknowledged.

She took the hint and left.

Ric quickly followed suit, clapping Damon on the shoulder as he passed.

"Don't tell Jenna or Jeremy about any of this yet ok?" Damon called.

Ric nodded and left. Alone, Damon poured himself a generous glass of scotch and downed it in one gulp.

He could hear Elena's soft cries from upstairs, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't, because he had never lied to her and he wasn't about to start now.

**Hi guys! Sorry I know this chapter isn't very good, it is really just a filler...I am gearing up towards some delena yumminess :)**

**Anyway I am starting a new story! It is way different from anything I have done before and contains some dark themes but Delena will prevail as always :D CHeck it out if you want to... **

**Summary - Bring Me Back To Life**

When Damon mysteriously disappears Elena's life is turned upside down. Tragedy strikes and Stefan does something she can never forgive. Alone and broken Elena sinks into depression. Damon returns, explaining that his absence wasn't what it seemed…but is he too late?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_You didn't have to hold me but you did _

_But you did but you did _

_And I thank you. _

_You didn't have to love me like you did _

_But you did, but you did. _

_And I thank you._

* * *

><p>Elena clattered down the stairs, her eyes were puffy and she had pulled her hair up into a haphazard ponytail. Damon looked up from the couch as she ran through the hall.<p>

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

She grabbed the jacket Bonnie had leant her from the back of the door.

"I need to see Jeremy." She said firmly.

Damon held her gaze for a moment before nodding.

"You can take my car." He said, he reached into his jeans pocket and threw her the keys; she caught them and nodded thanks.

"Be careful. And wear sunglasses…keep your phone on."

She silently agreed before leaving, slamming the door behind her. It wasn't that she was angry with Damon, she was just angry in general. She was angry at the world, at what her life had become.

She drove fast and parked a couple of streets away from her house. She kept her head down, as she walked, not wanting anyone to recognize her. She crept around the back of the house and let herself in through the back door; no one ever locked it. Careful not to make any noise she made her way through the kitchen, she noticed Jenna's handbag was missing from its usual spot on the coffee table and relaxed, she must be out.

Elena took a deep breath and crept up the stairs. She was worried about how Jeremy would take the shock, but she needed to see him. She needed something that had always been there. Some proof that she was once just a normal girl with an annoying brother and overdue homework.

She could hear music coming from his room and she hesitated outside, what did she do? Did she knock, just walk in? How do you tell your brother that you came back from the dead?

He answered the question for her when he swung open the door, coming face to face with her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stepped back.

He screamed and fell backwards, landing hard on the floor. Elena gasped and dropped to his side. He eyed her cautiously, but he didn't look that surprised.

"Jer? I'm sorry, are you ok?" She asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

He stared at her.

"Have I gone mad?" He asked quickly.

She smiled slightly.

"No. I'm real…you can call Damon or Bonnie, they've seen me too." She assured him.

"How is this possible?" He whispered.

She sighed.

"Um, Bonnie explained it. Witchy stuff." She murmured.

"So you're back?" Jeremy asked, his face lighting up.

"For now." She replied softly.

Jeremy made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob, before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. They stayed like that for a long time, finding comfort in the familiar contact.

"I missed you so much." He said finally.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy."

He pulled away to look at her. He didn't really want to question how or why she was back, he didn't want to convince himself that he was seeing things. He just wanted to accept it and be happy.

"I just can't believe you're here. I feel like if I pinch myself I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone again."

He looked so pitiful and lonely that Elena found herself on the verge of tears yet again.

She sat on his bed, and looked around at the room. It looked exactly as it had done before, if a little messier.

"There's a lot we need to talk about Jer…" She trailed off and he sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

She shrugged.

"Woke up in a coffin, dug myself up…the usual." She murmured with a humorless smile.

Jeremy frowned and opened his mouth but Elena quickly shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm ok. Damon's been helping me deal."

He chuckled.

He must be the happiest person in the world right now." He mused.

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"You should have seen him, Lena. I mean, I thought I was broken up about it but…I have never seen someone look so destroyed."

She stared at him before swallowing and looking away. The way she had found Damon had been bothering her enormously. Did she really mean so much to him that he would rather die than live without her? He had proved many times that he would give his life for hers and she knew that she would do the same. But it had never crossed her mid what he would do if she weren't there.

Jeremy's face suddenly broke into a huge smile and he nudged her arm.

"Aren't you going to tell me to tidy my room? I've been imagining what you would say if you saw it, you wouldn't want to let me down would you?" He grinned.

She laughed and looked around, appreciating the subject change. His room was a tip, Jenna obviously hadn't been in the mood to nag him about it.

"It is kind of disgusting in here." She agreed.

He laughed.

"That was exactly how I imagined you saying it."

He started to say something else but the door flew open. They both froze, neither one of them having heard someone enter the house.

Jenna's shocked eyes met Elena's before an earsplitting scream shook the house.

Jenna turned and ran, her feet pounding on the stairs as she scrambled to get out of the house.

"Jenna!" Elena yelled. "Jenna!"

They raced after her but she slammed the front door and they heard the sound of tires screeching on tarmac.

Jeremy looked at her and shook his head.

"This is not good." He said.

"Shit." Elena muttered.

"What do we do?" He asked, peering out of the door and down the empty drive.

Elena pulled out the phone that Bonnie had given her, making a mental note to get some of her own stuff from her room while she was here.

"We call Damon." She said.

She dialed the number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Are you ok?" He asked immediately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him quickly. "But I need your help."

"Are you at your house?"

"Yes."

"Give me two minutes."

The line went dead and she tossed the phone onto the side.

Jeremy looked at her.

"Is he coming?" He asked.

She nodded and sank into the couch.

True to his word two minutes later Damon knocked on the door. Jeremy opened it and Damon gave him a strained smile.

"Hey kid." He said, walking past him and into the sitting room.

Elena smiled at him.

His eyes scanned her for any injuries while his other senses scanned the area for any threat. He visibly relaxed when he saw that she was fine and they were not in any immediate danger.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Elena sighed and rubbed her head.

"Jenna saw me and freaked out. She ran out of the house before we could stop her and I didn't know what to do…so I called you."

Damon looked relieved that the issue was relatively non Elena related and pulled out his phone.

"I'll give Ric a call. We'll go track her down before she does something stupid." He assured her.

She smiled gratefully and Jeremy frowned.

"Won't Alaric be a little surprised when we tell him that his girlfriend ran away because she saw her dead niece?" He asked.

Damon unconsciously flinched at the word dead, before shaking his head.

"He already knows."

Jeremy scowled at his sister who gave him a guilty smile.

Damon left the room to talk to Ric and Jeremy sat next to Elena on the sofa.

"Do you think we should tell her about vampires?" He asked quietly.

Elena thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I think we have to Jer. We can't keep lying to her, it isn't fair."

Damon walked back into the room and stood in front of them.

"It's getting dark; I want you to go home." He said to Elena. "Take my car and stay with Jeremy. Ric and I will find Jenna ok?"

She nodded and stood up; she squeezed his arm as she walked passed.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment, so many emotions passed between them in that single fragment of time that the air suddenly felt thick with unspoken thoughts.

They both understood that she wasn't just thanking him for looking for Jenna.

**I am soooo sorry I took so long! :( I will be better I promise 3 Don't forget to review ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Take a breath_  
><em>I pull myself together<em>  
><em>Just another step till I reach the door<em>  
><em>You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you<em>  
><em>I wish that I could tell you something<em>  
><em>To take it all away<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish I could save you<em>  
><em>And there're so many things that I want you to know<em>  
><em>I won't give up till it's over<em>

* * *

><p>Elena drove her and Jeremy back to the boarding house and went to the kitchen to make them hot chocolate. They were just settling down in the sitting room when they heard a noise from the hall.<p>

Elena smiled, thinking that Damon had found Jenna already.

"Hey Damon. We're through here." She called.

That little hop that her heart did whenever she thought of him was getting out of control.

She frowned when there was no reply; Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"Damon?"

"Elena."

She whipped round at the sound of that voice. It wasn't Damon; it wasn't the brother who she was always safe with. It was the brother who, against her better judgment, filled her with fear.

"Stefan." She whispered

He approached them cautiously, holding his hands out in a sign of surrender.

"I just want to talk." He said.

Jeremy got up from the couch, looking confused. Elena realized that she hadn't told him about their encounter with Stefan.

"Jeremy, he's on human blood, be careful." She said as quietly as she could.

Stefan's face twisted slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk." He insisted.

He came closer to them and Jeremy stepped in front of her protectively.

"Stay away from my sister." He growled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Jer!" She admonished.

He ignored her.

"Elena please, I am so sorry that I lost control. I never meant to hurt you." Stefan said, moving still closer.

She softened slightly; she pushed herself in front of her brother and looked at her former boyfriend with sad eyes.

"Stefan I…I just…those girls Stefan, how could you do that?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

His face darkened and he suddenly appeared a few inches from my face.

"You were gone." He whispered.

"Yes, but that doesn't condone killing Stefan. I'm sorry that you were hurting, I truly am, but…"

"But what?" he exploded, his body shaking as he fought his instincts. "You come back and run straight into my brothers' arms?"

His face transformed and veins spread under his eyes. He clutched at his head as though in pain.

"Stefan, it's ok. You can control it." Elena said desperately. Still backing away from him with Jeremy at her side.

He growled and his lips curled, showing his fangs.

"No, I can't. I can't…" His eyes were deranged and wild, and held no recognition as they looked at her.

"Stefan, don't do this, come on. Fight it." She begged.

He lunged at her and Jeremy stepped in front. Stefan swatted him away and he landed heavily against the bookcase.

"Jeremy!" Elena screamed.

Stefan was suddenly right in front of her, his eyes dilated as he watched her blood pump through her veins. She pressed her hands to his chest and tried to push him away. He didn't budge.

"Stefan, this isn't you. I know who you are and this isn't you." She cried.

He looked as though he was fighting something inside him for a moment before his face fell slack of emotion and he regarded her coldly. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, she shrieked in pain. His eyes were fixed on her pulse point, and without warning he sank his teeth into her neck.

Elena screamed and sobbed and fought but he didn't even move an inch.

As she felt her consciousness slipping away she vaguely heard Jeremy yelling into a phone but before she could determine what he was saying, blackness surrounded her.

* * *

><p>Damon slipped Jenna's vervain bracelet off her wrist and grabbed her face.<p>

"You will come with me and Ric. You will not be scared." He muttered. Her pupils dilated and she instantly relaxed.

Ric watched disapprovingly.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

Damon sighed.

"She looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown so…yeah it was necessary." He replied testily.

Ric rolled his eyes but conceded and grabbed Jenna's arm, leading her back towards his car. Damon followed a few steps behind. His phone rang and he frowned when he saw Jeremy's name flash onto the screen. He answered and what he heard made his blood run cold.

"Damon you have to get here now." Jeremy yelled. "He's hurting Elena."

He could hear Elena crying in the background and before he had even put away his phone he was running. Ric called after him but he didn't pause to explain, every thought in his mind focused on getting to Elena.

He reached the boarding house and threw open the door, he charged into the sitting room and momentarily froze at the sight that met his eyes.

Jeremy was slumped on the floor with blood dripping from his head and Stefan had Elena pressed against a wall, her limp body hanging in his arms. Damon hurled himself at his brother and tore him away from Elena. Stefan growled and sent Damon flying across the room. He retaliated and grabbed Stefan's arm, yanking it around and breaking the bones. He roared in pain and punched Damon squarely in the nose. He fell backwards and hit the ground hard. He groaned and struggled to pull himself to his feet. He looked around and realized in horror that Stefan had taken advantage of his momentary distraction and was stalking back towards Elena.

Jeremy had managed to pick himself up and he charged at Stefan.

"No!" Damon yelled.

Two seconds later there was an all too familiar crack and Jeremy fell lifelessly to the floor.

Damon had never been so angry in his entire existence. As his eyes flickered from Jeremy to Elena's crumpled form on the floor he felt a wave of rage unlike anything he had felt before.

He smashed a chair and grabbed a splintered leg. He threw himself at his brother and hit him repeatedly, until his face was a bloody mess. Then with all the strength he possessed, he plunged the stake into his stomach.

At that moment, Ric came bursting in with Jenna. Still under compulsion, Jenna regarded the scene fearlessly.

"Lock him up downstairs." Damon yelled.

Ric nodded and rushed to Stefan's unconscious form. Dragging him down to the cellar.

Damon moved to Elena and pulled her into his arms. There was a gaping wound in her neck and her face was deathly pale. He tore into his own wrist and pressed it firmly against her lips.

"Come on Elena." He growled, trying to coax some blood down her unresponsive throat.

He shook his head. He could not go through this again, he couldn't do it. She had to wake up; she just had to.

Her eyes opened slowly and she gazed up at his watery blue ones in confusion.

"Damon?" She whispered.

His face twisted with relief and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Thank god." He muttered.

She relaxed in the safety of his arms and breathed in his familiar smell, wishing she could just stay there, in that moment, for the rest of eternity. Never have to face the horrors of the world, just stay wrapped in the secure cocoon of Damon's embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Let me see where I belong_

_Let me be a little part of it_

_Can I choose my way in life?_

_Can I dream, can I feel, could I know my choice?_

_A choice without the illusion_

_What we feel confuses our thoughts_

* * *

><p>Jeremy had woken up and was trying to comfort Jenna with Ric's help. Damon and Elena sat on the couch, their arms still wrapped around each other, neither of them quite ready to face the world.<p>

"I didn't even recognize him." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." He replied softly. "I should have been here, I shouldn't have left you alone."

She shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself."

They were silent for a few minutes, tears tracking their way slowly down Elena's cheeks.

"I'm going to have to leave aren't I?" She croaked.

He nodded slowly.

"Yes."

Her face crumpled.

"This is my home Damon. I've never lived anywhere else…God, I've never been further away than Georgia." She wiped her face. "What am I going to do? I'm not even 18, I'm not old enough to live alone…"

He stroked her face and lifted her chin until she was looking at him.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. You'll never be alone." He murmured.

She blinked as that information registered. Every day he proved to her that he cared about her more than she had ever imagined.

"But this is your home too." She whispered.

He shook his head.

"You're my home."

His voice was barely audible but she heard him loud and clear. His bright blue eyes were intense and captivating, she found herself moving closer to him. She wondered what it would be like to press her lips against his, to run her hands through his unruly black hair, to whisper that she loved him…

Their faces were inches apart, their eyes flicking from eyes to lips.

"Damon Salvatore!"

Caroline stormed into the boarding house yelling at the top of her voice. Damon and Elena sprang apart and Damon moved off the couch.

"You didn't think to give me a call and let me know that my best friend is alive?" Caroline yelled.

Damon resisted the urge to smack her for interrupting such a precious moment and shrugged.

"Slipped my mind." He retorted.

Caroline noticed Elena and ran at her, diving onto her in an unbreakable bear hug.

* * *

><p>Elena lay awake in the spare bedroom in the boarding house. Everyone had stayed that night, the stress of the day making them want to stay together.<p>

Elena's mind was whirring with the events of the afternoon, sure she was thinking about Stefan and his unprecedented attack but…the brother that was occupying her thoughts 24/7, the brother who was keeping her from sleep was Damon. She had almost kissed him, she would have, there was no doubt about it. Had Caroline not walked in she would have pressed her lips against his, wrapped her arms around his neck and given herself over to him in every way possible…

When had she come to love Damon so much? When had he become the only thing she thought about, dreamed about? When had she realized how much she wanted him?

She groaned and hauled herself out of bed. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

She traipsed downstairs and into the sitting room, the room was alight with the soft glow of the fire. She went to the bar and poured herself a glass of Damon's scotch. She was about to sit down when she heard a muffle thump coming from the basement. Frowning, she put the glass down and crept cautiously down the stairs.

She approached the cell door behind which Stefan was held and peeked through the bars. Stefan was clutching at a bloody hand, and there was a gaping hole in the wall.

"Stefan?" She called softly.

He turned to look at her. His eyes were sad and distant.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He gave a small snort but didn't reply.

She waited for a second before sighing and turning to leave.

"Elena."

She looked back.

Stefan was close to tears.

"Can you ever forgive me for this?" He asked in a cracked voice.

Elena frowned, her eyes fixed on the floor. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know…maybe. But… I can never trust you again." She whispered.

He nodded and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head.

"Just try to get better ok?" She said softly.

His face crumpled as he watched her small form disappear back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elena slumped on the couch and stared blankly into the fire. Her whole life had been turned upside down; she didn't know where anything stood anymore, everything was different and confusing.<p>

Before she could think about what she was doing she found herself making her way to Damon's room. She pushed open the door and crept inside. She hesitated, wondering what she was doing here. Before she could decide against it, she walked to his bed and as quietly as she could, slipped under the covers, snuggling against his warm body.

* * *

><p><strong>CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld - Message me and we'll talk about your story idea :) <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><em>The reasons all have run away but the feeling never did<em>

_Cause what is simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is_

_What's so simple in the moonlight, now is so complicated _

_What's so simple in the moonlight, so simple in the moonlight_

* * *

><p>Damon listened to Elena's soft footsteps head downstairs, he was so attuned to her that he would wake up in a second if she coughed, let alone went for a midnight excursion. Not that he had been asleep in the first place, his thoughts, as always, had been on her…how close he had come to kissing her. How close <em>she <em>had come to kissing _him. _He was sorely temped to go and set fire to Caroline in her sleep.

He heard Stefan smashing something and tensed as Elena went to see what was wrong. He prepared himself to race through the house and save her at the blink of an eye. It was such a typically Elena thing to do, go and help the guy who tried to kill her.

He listened to their brief conversation and relaxed when Elena headed back up the cellar steps without doing something stupid like opening the cell door.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had lots of contacts who could sort Elena out with new papers and ID, he wished that there was another option, but realistically it was the only thing to do. The entire town had gone to her funeral; there had even been talk of doing a memorial. There was no way she could stay here.

He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Elena creep back up the stairs. He froze as his door creaked open. He closed his eyes and kept still, but if it could, his heart would have been beating out of his chest as she slipped into his bed.

She pressed her soft body against his and he fought the urge to press her into the mattress and do something that would make her blush. Instead he shifted slightly, still feigning sleep, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He waited for her to pull away but to his surprise she sighed in contentment and relaxed into his embrace.

It felt so right; she fit so perfectly in his arms, this is what he wanted… if he could have forever like this he would be happy.

Although he was sure he could never fall asleep now, his body relaxed into hers and he felt himself drifting into the deepest sleep he'd had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and came face to face with Damon. His eyes were closed and his mouth slack in sleep. He looked beautiful. There was that part of her brain that was making her feel guilty for how comfortable she felt in Damon's arms, but then there was the rest of her. She reached her fingers up to his face, and brushed them gently under his eyes.<p>

He pulled her closer to him and his lips curled into a whisper of a smile.

"Elena." He murmured.

Why couldn't she have this moment, and lots like them? Why couldn't she love him? Kiss him…give him what they both wanted so badly. All the reasons and arguments against being with Damon had run away, leaving only the feelings that she had been fighting since the minute she first laid eyes on him.

"Damon." Before she could think about what she was doing she had spoken.

His eyes opened and he looked at her, surprised. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she could tell that he heard. He raised an eyebrow and that devastating smirk of his crossed his face.

"I could get used to waking up with you in my…"

She leaned forwards and crushed her lips against his. He froze for a second before responding and moving his mouth against hers in a breathtakingly soft kiss. After what felt like a million years but was way to soon for both of them she pulled away.

All the snarky comments and flirty smirks were gone from his face, he gazed at her with eyes full of overwhelming vulnerability and…love.

"Elena…" He whispered.

She shook her head.

"I…I love you." She blurted out, wondering what on earth was possessing her to be so brave this morning.

If Damon had looked confused before now he looked shell shocked.

Just when she was beginning to worry about him, he moved at lighting speed and had her pinned to the bed, with him hovering above her.

He looked like he was struggling to find words but she could see all the emotions crossing his eyes and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he felt the same.

Damon stared down at her, this beautiful angel gazing fearlessly up at him; he loved her so much. He knew all the things he wanted to say, but old habits die hard, so instead he smirked.

"Took you long enough." He murmured.

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh just tell me you love me, tough guy!"

He kissed her neck softly, trailing his lips lightly up to her cheek.

"I love you so much that it hurts." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter had absolutely no plot at all lol! But I hope the kiss was worth the wait...There's lots more where that came from ;) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Come, lay down by my side_

_I'll give you what you need_

_You don't have to put up an act_

_You know, you can't hide from me_

_Run away, for a while_

_Think of something else_

_Take the pressure of your mind_

_Oh baby, I can help_

_Together we can find a track_

_Take it to the moon and back_

_Baby, if you want me to_

_I'll go anywhere with you_

* * *

><p>"We should get up." Elena murmured, her voice muffled against Damon's chest.<p>

Damon continued running his hands through her hair.

"But this is so comfortable." He groaned.

Elena giggled and pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

"That's not the way to get me up." He chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

She twisted around and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled softly.

"I love you too."

He reached down and captured her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her knee and swung her around so she was on top of him. She gasped as he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, his hands sliding down her waist.

He rolled them over so that he hovered above her, his weight supported on his arms but the length of his body pressed against hers. She tangled her hands in his hair as he brought his lips back to hers.

"Damon? Damon I can't find Elena anywhere. Have you seen her?" Caroline burst into the room and gasped as she saw the couple on the bed.

Damon groaned in annoyance and pulled up the sheet so it was completely covering Elena.

"Oh god my eyes!" Caroline yelled, melodramatically covering her eyes and stumbling to find the door.

Damon rolled off Elena and glared at the blonde vampire. If she was not careful she was going to find herself fed-exed to Kazakhstan.

Caroline finally managed to locate the door and stumble out, Elena covered her beet red face and tried to decide whether to laugh or scream. She collapsed into giggles when she heard the chorus of "They're WHAT?" coming from downstairs.

"I guess she told the others." Damon murmured, a smirk playing at his lips.

Elena sat up and sighed.

"Now we really should get up."

Damon groaned as she hopped out of bed.

"You need to find a new best friend stat. Blondie isn't going to be around for much longer."

She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Damon and Elena entered the sitting room to find Ric, Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie waiting for them. Elena blushed scarlet as everyone stared at them accusingly.<p>

Damon rolled his eyes and headed to the liquor cabinet.

"Enough with the judgy looks. So Barbie caught me and Elena having sex…we have bigger things to worry about." He said as he settled on the couch with his drink.

Elena blushed even redder but took her place next to him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"We were not having sex." She exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow and did that eye thing that drove her crazy.

"If you two are done, can we get to discussing something important." Ric complained.

Elena nodded, relieved at the change of subject.

She smiled at Jenna who looked out of place and a little confused. She had taken the whole vampire thing surprisingly well and was thrilled that Elena was alive, but the whole situation was still very new to her.

"So what are you going to do?" Ric asked.

"Do about what?" Jenna asked.

Damon sighed.

"Elena being…dead." He said flinching almost unnoticeably.

Elena squeezed his arm.

"I have contacts…I can get her sorted with new papers, but we'll have to leave the state." He said.

Jenna and Jeremy opened their mouths to object but Ric cut them off.

"It's the only way. It's safer for her." He said quickly.

Damon nodded and Elena gave her aunt a small smile.

"It'll be ok. I can still call you and maybe see you sometimes…but…"

"But you will have to leave behind your whole life here." Jenna finished for her. "What about school and college and…"

"I can sort all of that out. I'm not going to let this ruin her whole life." Damon assured her.

"When are you going to leave?" Bonnie asked, looking close to tears.

"Sooner the better. We can't keep Elena cooped up in this house for much longer." Damon replied.

Jenna looked at him, surprised.

"When did all of…this happen?" She asked gesturing to their proximity on the couch.

"Not relevant Jenna." Ric said with a reassuring smile.

Jeremy examined his sister.

"And you're ok with this? I mean this is your life…"

Elena looked down.

"I wish that it didn't have to be this way. I love all of you so much and I don't want to leave you behind but it's for the best. Besides, I'll be safe with Damon." She assured them.

"And Stefan?" Caroline asked.

Elena glared at the ground and Damon's face darkened.

"Leave him down there until he's off the human stuff, then let him out and…then it's your call." Damon said.

Elena bit her lip.

"But…don't kill him." She said quietly.

Damon glared at her and she gave him a small smile.

"He's your brother Damon. You love him." She explained.

He shook his head.

"Not after what he did to you." He said quickly.

"Whatever you feel now, you would be sad if he was dead."

Damon opened his mouth to deny it but in the end nodded at Ric.

"Don't kill him." He assented.

There was a silence as everyone took in all the new information before Jenna spoke up.

"So…when are you planning on leaving?" she asked.

Elena looked at Damon.

"It's your call kitten." He said softly.

She held his gaze for a few minutes, her heart beating wildly in her chest. This was all so new to her, leaving behind her life was going to be heartbreaking. She knew that Damon would make it fun for her, give her a good life, but it didn't change the fact that she would be leaving behind her family. But she couldn't put it off any more.

"Tomorrow." She said firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting close to the end...<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

_I must follow you_

_Ever since you touched my hand I know_

_That near you I always must be_

_And nothing can keep you from me_

_You are my destiny_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_And where you go I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow_

_You'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love_

_From now until forever, forever, forever_

* * *

><p>Elena rummaged through her wardrobe, throwing clothes into two enormous suitcases. She was trying to divide her belongings into what she wanted to take with her; it was harder than she had thought. She pulled a box out from underneath her bed and grabbed all of her diaries; there was no way she was leaving <em>those <em>behind. A few photo albums, a lot of shoes and a laptop later, the suitcases were almost full.

There was a small gust of wind and she turned to find Damon leaning against her window seat.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

She sighed and gestured at her belongings.

"How big is your car?" She asked.

"Big enough." He chuckled.

She gave him a small smile and looked around her room again, she couldn't think of anything that she had forgotten.

"I think I'm done." She murmured.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry kitten." He whispered.

She didn't reply, but she relaxed into his body, silently thanking him for his support. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Damon softly kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath before pulling away and turning to face him.

He smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I'll take these to the car." He said. "Give you a moment."

She looked at him gratefully as he zipped up her suitcases and carried them effortlessly from the room.

Elena sat on her bed and looked around at her childhood bedroom. She had grown up here, her mom had read her bedtime stories in this bed, her dad had kissed her goodnight in this room, she had snuck out of that window to go and see Matt, she had sat in here sulking when Jeremy had stolen her Barbie and put it in the microwave. This room held so many memories and it was hard to let it go.

She felt tears slipping down her cheeks and closed her eyes. She could do this. She could be strong enough to walk away. She knew that she had so many more memories ahead of her, just waiting to be created. Memories with Damon, they had the whole world, they had forever if she wanted it.

She wiped her face and stood up, giving the room one more glance before leaving and heading downstairs. Everyone was waiting in the sitting room, some looking distinctly tearful.

Damon wasn't back yet and she knew that he was deliberately taking his time to give her a chance to say her good byes. She smiled, suddenly feeling better; she loved Damon more than anything. She was choosing him.

Caroline and Bonnie engulfed her in an enormous hug and they all giggled and cried. Jenna sniffed loudly and Elena pulled away from her friends to wrap her arms around her aunt.

"I love you Jenna." She said. "You and Jeremy will be fine."

Jenna smiled sadly and Jeremy blinked back tears.

Elena hugged and kissed and cried and laughed and when Damon re-entered the room she was ready to go.

Bonnie glared at him but Caroline and Jenna gave him a small smile. Jenna surprised everyone but walking forwards and briefly hugging him.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Take care of her." Jenna said quietly.

His face softened.

"I promise." He assured her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'm going to miss having you as a drinking buddy." Ric groaned.

Damon laughed.

"You mustn't forget the body burying." He replied.

"Good times." They said in unison earning a glare from the women in the room.

"What? They were bad guys!" Damon defended, and Elena's mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

He glanced at Caroline and then across at Jeremy.

"You two…take care of yourselves." He said gruffly.

Caroline smiled.

'See you soon." She said firmly. "You are not stealing my best friend away forever."

The final moment came and Elena burst into tears as she looked around at her friends and family.

"I love you guys." She choked.

Jeremy hugged her one last time and gave her a watery smile.

"Its not forever." He said quietly.

She nodded and turned and buried her face into Damon's chest, not wanting to see their faces as she left.

"Let's go." She whispered.

Damon wrapped his arm around her and led her from the house. He glanced behind them and smiled but Elena didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know it's short, but I just felt like we needed a filler here... x<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible_ _to find_

* * *

><p>Elena Miranda Foster. Born 1992, Washington State. Graduated class of 2010, Federal Way high school, Seattle.<p>

Elena stared at the papers in her hands, she wondered what it would have been like if she had had that life, a normal girl in a normal world. She looked across to Damon sitting in the drivers seat, he had one hand on the wheel and the other draped out of the window, he felt her eyes on him and his lips twitched into a smirk.

Elena's heart skipped a beat at the sight and she smiled, she wouldn't trade Damon for anything. No normal life was worth not having him. Somewhere along the way he had become the most important thing in her world and she knew that that would never change.

She glanced back down at the papers.

"Are you sure it's safe to keep Elena as my first name?" She asked.

He nodded.

"There are plenty of Elena's in the world, I wouldn't worry. Besides, calling you by any other name would just feel strange." He said.

She was glad, she liked her name, it suited her, it was a part of her. In fact she kind of liked the rest of her new name as well, it fit well together, sounded very natural. She hadn't decided on it, Damon had been sorting this all out for a while now. It seemed he had contacts at various government agencies…she hadn't questioned him too much; she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answers.

'Why Miranda Foster?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Miranda is your mother's name, I figured you might want some memento of her, and Jodie Foster is your favorite actress." He explained.

She stared at him.

It constantly surprised her how well he knew her. How much thought he put into everything involving her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, understanding that she was thanking him for everything that he had done for her since she had…come back. Not just the papers.

He chuckled.

"You will always be Elena Gilbert to me." He assured her.

She grinned, she would never understand quite how the universe had deigned to give her Damon Salvatore.

"So where are we headed?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"The world's are oyster darling."

"So we can do anything we want right now?" She asked, an idea forming in her head.

He glanced at her.

"Sure, why?"

A coy smile slipped across her face and looked at him with seductive eyes.

"Pull off here." She ordered.

He raised his eyebrows but complied, pulling off the freeway and into a small town. He followed her instructions and his eyes widened when he saw where they were headed.

"Come with me." She said in a husky voice, climbing out of the car.

He smirked and was at her side faster than she could blink.

"Don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

><p>The minute the hotel room had closed behind them Damon grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed her against the wall. His lips met hers in a fiery kiss, each of them expressing just how much they wanted each other. Elena gasped for air and Damon placed hot kisses down her neck, pausing to remove her t-shirt. He kissed along her collarbone and down to her heaving chest.<p>

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer to her, wanting no space between them. He walked her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she fell onto it, bringing him down on top of her.

Her hands fumbled with his shirt, yanking it off him and instantly deciding that shirts and Damon didn't mix. She would have to remember to hide them while he was asleep.

She felt along his taught muscles, her fingers dancing against him just making him want her more. He pressed her into the bed and quickly rid her of the rest of her clothes.

For the rest of the day and the next night they got lost in each other. Reveling in emotions that were so new to both of them. In those shared moments they understood each other completely; they were one.

Everything they had both been through in their lives, all the pain and confusion and heartbreak, it had all been leading to this. To the pure and undeniable love that they held for each other. It was as though the world had been making them wait before it gave them something so precious and rare that it would make everything else disappear.

Damon knew when he looked into Elena's soft, trusting eyes that he would never need anything else. He would never love anything like he loved the girl in his arms. He had never thought it possible that she could ever be his, and while she was, he would do everything in his power to show her what that meant. He would love her with everything he had.

* * *

><p><strong>I might do an epilogue... Review and tell me whether you think I should do one more chapter or leave it like this! x<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_If you wanna see that Italian tower leaning_

_We can leave right now_

_If that's too far we can jump in the car_

_And take a little trip around town_

_They say that California is nice and warm this time of year_

_Baby, say the word and we'll just disappear_

_**Stay here forever – Jewel**_

* * *

><p>Elena ran through the large house, her bare feet padding softly against the stone floors. She wore a short white night gown and her long hair hung down her back in soft waves. She ran into a large bedroom and pulled back the heavy curtains, letting light flood the room. There was a groan of protest from the king sized bed in the center and she smiled fondly.<p>

She jumped on the figure buried under the sheets and poked him relentlessly until she earned another groan. She giggled as Damon grabbed her hands and pulled her down towards him, cuddling her like she was a giant teddy bear. He sighed in satisfaction and was falling back to sleep when she began tickling him, her agile fingers moving across his chest and abdomen.

He growled softly and his eyes flew open.

"Elena." He complained. "I'm tired."

She snickered.

"It's nearly noon."

He raised his eyebrows at that, looking around the bright room in surprise.

"Huh."

"I've been up for _hours._ And I'm bored." She said, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

She pushed him, trying to maneuver him out of bed. He was impervious to her efforts.

"I want you to get up!" She said, pouting slightly.

He smirked.

"Oh, so you admit that without me, your life is dull as ditchwater and you are bored every second I am not around?" He asked, with a pretense at innocence.

She rolled her eyes.

"Pretty much." She admitted. "Now get _up!_"

He sighed and pulled himself out of bed, yawning as he reached for a shirt that was lying crumpled on the floor.

"When did you wake up?" He asked, scouting the room for his discarded jeans.

Elena found the jeans on her side of the bed and tossed them to him, he caught them deftly and pulled them on.

"Like four hours ago. I was in the garden, Aven was showing me a new variety of rose he found." She smiled.

Damon's eyes narrowed as his eyes slid over her attire, he didn't like the idea of the gardener seeing her in _that._

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't expect to see him." She explained.

He smirked.

"Mhmm.. is there something you're not telling me Lena?" He teased.

"Yes Damon. I am secretly having an affair with our hot Italian garden boy." She deadpanned.

He walked over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and stood between her legs.

"You know I had an inkling. I've always had a very good intuition about these things."

She laughed and he leant down to place a soft kiss on her lips. It was a sweet kiss that said everything they didn't need to say.

Elena would never have eyes for anyone else as long as she lived, and she knew that Damon felt the same.

* * *

><p>"Oh let's get some gelato!"<p>

Elena skipped through the streets of Siena, her flowery dress twirling around her bare legs. Damon followed a few steps behind, watching her with a smile.

"We had gelato yesterday."

She giggled and turned around to look at him.

"You know we have this conversation every day. And we always both come to the conclusion that yesterday is yesterday and today is gelato day."

"And as always every day ends up being gelato day."

She laughed and danced over to him, entwining their fingers together. He smiled and kissed their joined hands. She leant into him and sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p>"Elena?" Damon looked around the bustling market, trying to catch a glimpse of her.<p>

"Elena!" He tried not to panic as he scanned the sea of faces around him.

He closed his eyes and focused on her. Picking out her familiar heartbeat amongst the hundreds of others.

He found her chatting to an old man who was selling herbs and spoke bad English. She smiled when she saw him and said goodbye to her new friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said softly, taking in the slightly anxious look on his face.

"Just…be careful." He said quietly.

She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere." She whispered.

She knew that the thought of losing her haunted him. Sometimes he would wake up in the night with a frantic look in his eyes, he would never tell her what the dreams were about. He would just hold her tight in his arms and listen to her breathing as she went back to sleep.

"You won't lose me Damon."

He kissed her, not caring that they were in the middle of a crowded street.

* * *

><p>Elena lay on their bed with her diary open.<p>

_March 8__th__ 2013_

She chewed on her pen as she thought about what to write. Every single page of the book was filled with Damon, memories of their adventures together. Accounts of their rare arguments, their favorite things to do with their days, their inside jokes.

She flipped through the pages, smiling as she read about their life together. They had arrived in Italy nearly two years ago. It was meant to be a brief visit but they had never left. Elena had fallen in love with the country, the people, the language, the food. She never wanted to leave. Damon owned a large villa in Siena and it had become home. He would complain about being bored and wanting to get out of this 'god forsaken country' but they both knew that he secretly loved it just as much as she did.

She smiled as she began to write.

_We went to the market today, Damon got mad at some tourists for 'ruining the scenery'…_

* * *

><p>"No!" Elena screamed through her giggles, running across the sand.<p>

Damon chased her, a huge smile on his face. He kept to human speed but easily caught her. He swung her up into his arms and twirled her around, she yelped and dissolved into laughter, placing a kiss on his nose before wriggling out of grasp and running off again.

She ran into the water and turned back to look at him with a come hither smile.

They spent the rest of the day mucking around in the sea, behaving like twelve year olds.

When the sun began to set they lay on the beach and watched the sky fade to pink, silently sharing the beautiful sight. Soft smiles on their lips.

* * *

><p>Damon lay awake, Elena held securely in his embrace. He had woken with a start, images of Elena dying still etched in his mind. He could never get back to sleep when he had those dreams. He would stay awake and alert until the sun began to rise.<p>

He stroked her hair and watched her as she slept. She was by far the best thing that had ever happened to him and the thought of living without her was inconceivable.

Her twentieth birthday was approaching and the significance of that was not lost on him. That was the day she wanted to turn. When she was a vampire at least she would be a little more durable, he mused. He knew though, that he would never stop worrying about her, vampire or not.

Elena opened her eyes to see Damon awake beside her. She stroked his face gently.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She murmured.

He kissed her cheek and tightened his hold on her, drawing her impossibly close.

"I love you Elena." He whispered.

She smiled softly.

"I love you too Damon. Forever."

She brushed her lips against his before closing her eyes and snuggling against him. Letting sleep claim her again.

"Forever." He agreed quietly.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your epilogue :) I hope you don't mind, I decided to make this chapter a series of flashes into their life together. I needed to address the vampire issue and I thought we needed some fluff after all the angst this story has had! I'll let you guys imagine what the rest of their adventures together hold...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have started a new Delena story so be sure to check that out :) - Serena x<strong>


End file.
